


Tenoh Haruka the racer [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: 2018-05-31 Update: Reworked using MediBang





	Tenoh Haruka the racer [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnlight6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlight6/gifts).



My first digital drawing - Haruka

2018-05-31 Update: 2 months after my submission of the original drawing to one of the DeviantArt groups got declined for not being good enough, I decided to rework on it. I used MediBang Paint - it's a more comprehensive drawing/painting software than basic ones like Adobe Draw.  Interestingly, with a bit more shading, redrawing her eyes and lips, and removing the line art made her look less of an anime character.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicate this drawing to my favorite HaruMichi writer - Dawnlight6, who writes fantastic HaruMichi stories that capture the essence of the characters and are extremely enjoyable to read.


End file.
